


It's not funny

by LexxieKra



Series: Transstuck canons [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Trans Jake, Trans boyfriends, Trans dirk, Transstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dirk I'm transgender" you had finnally told him, and you braced yourself for his reaction. You expected surprise, confusion, questions, you even kinda expected he wouldn't know what that was. What you really didn't expect, was for him to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not funny

Your name is Jake English you are kinda freaking out a bit, Sitting on LOTAK you awaited the return of your boyfriend Dirk. Eventually he emerged from the tomb nearest to where you sat and gave the all clear. Instead of following him into the tomb, you gestured him over and he sat beside you.trying to calm your thoughts that were racing a million miles a minute, eventually the silent panic he could see going on was enough and he nudged you with his knee.  
“Jake, what’s up”  
“Dirk, i’ve been meaning to tell you somethings, and it’s quite a bugger” you began, he leaned towards you and waited for you to continue. The seriousness of the moment came crashing down on you and it took a few seconds before you were able to find your voice again.  
“Gosh Dirk, I’m sorry to have waited so long to tell you this” fiddling with your shirt hem, you could feel the blush creep up your dark skin.  
“Dirk, I was born a girl, i’m.. i’m transgender” you had finally told him, and you braced yourself for his reaction. You expected surprise, confusion, questions, you even kinda expected he wouldn't know what that was. What you really didn't expect, was for him to laugh. Your face burned and you tried to push down the shame you felt rising in your chest. You sait there patiently as dirk continued to laugh, getting a hold of himself, he faced you again, a wry smile refusing to leave his face.  
“So you too huh” he replied, still trying to shake the laugh from his voice. You felt a jolt of shock before you narrowed your eyes at him. still a little paranoid he was having a go at you.  
“What do you mean?” you asked him, in response he stood and began taking off his shirt. After marveling at the shirtless Strider, your eyes found the truth. A white, short piece of fabric was flat across Dirk’s chest, and you were so surprised that you forgot this was your first time seeing your boyfriend shirtless, and under any other circumstances you would have fully taken the opportunity to ogle him. However..  
“I had no idea” you mumbled as he slid his shirt back on.  
“I could say the same” he smiled at you, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. you both sat there in a minute when he reached out and intertwined your fingers with his.  
“I made mine, I could make you one too, if you would like” and you really did tear up a little. sure, you had never worn a binder because you didn't have one, and you could never get the hang of the alcamizer enough to make one. he brought your hands towards him and placed a light kiss on your knuckles.  
“So about this tomb” he made a gesture with his head towards the cave like place he had recently emerged from. Standing up with a new excitement in you, you grabbed your pack and followed your boyfriend into the tomb.


End file.
